-You Should Stay-
by Akuma no anime-suki
Summary: Sixteen year old (name) had lost her phantom. She had nothing else to live for, but what if she has a new reason. Should she try and figure out how her phantom thief had brutally died, or how she lived? Along with the help of a new friend.


**Authors Note****: Heyo!~ I have returned with a one shot about D.N Angel! It was one of the fiirst animes that I ever watched and I have an obsession with it (I do with all anime~^^) Anyway, I will make this one a Daisuke x reader.[I actually SHIP Riku and Niwa, so no hate!]*Gives reader a cookie*And if I get enough good reveiws then I will turn it into a story!~~**

**I will also write one on Dark and Hiwatari (My favorite character~)**

**-****_Enjoy dear reader_****!-...BLERP, IM GETTING TIRED OF SAYING THAT! **

* * *

**-You Should Stay-**

A gloomy place...That is what her new home had turned out to be...If _he_ was still alive, this would be exciting. They would pull pranks and go on missions. He wasn't here, and those things will never happen again. (name) had officially lost everyone. First, her mother, who was pregnant. A little baby boy, just what she wanted. Next, the death of her mother ate away at her father until he commited suicide. He left her...There was alway him. Ty, her other half. The Order gave them missions to do and certain things to obtain.

Ty had died, she did not know how, but he did. He did not die physically. No, she would be dead if he did. She had gotten extremely sick after it happened. At first, she was at the hostpital, and the doctors couldn't find out why she was as sick as she was. After that, The Order rushed in and took her to their lab. They did some surgory, it was all so hazy...She knew that Ty went through terrible pain when he died. It would have been easier to die physically, to be shot or stabbed to death, but she would have gone down with him. He let himself suffer while she lived.

_...Why?..Why,why,why, Ty? Why did you leave me?_

She had unknowingly made her way to the edge of a cliff..The sea and a few boulders lay way down at the bottom...Is this what she wanted? If Ty did not take her with him, should she just go after him?..No, because she would never find him and he would have suffered for nothing...She was so much stronger than this, or was that just Ty that made her strong? And besides, without him, she was usless. A nothing. She was one of the very few women that got a phantom.

Was it her fault? In all her thinking, she failed to realize that the rubble at the margin of the cliff was slowly sinking. Before she knew it she had lost her balance and was about to fall with all the rest of the erosed soil."..Ah..ah!"Her skills were useless while after the surgory she was still weak. She decided that maybe she should go, she closed her eyes and waited to meet her final death...A hand quickly grabbed hers and yanked her back up, saving her.

Her eyes opened."..I-I'm alive."She stated, looking herself over to make sure she had not gone insane."E-excuse me..Are y-you alright miss?"A voice said, it made her feel...nice. For the first time in months.."Huh?" His face somewhat flushed as she looked him in the eye."Are you alright?"He had red eyes with the hair to match. Who was this kind stranger and why was he willing to save someone such as herself. She nodded."W-well good thing, huh? My n-name's Niwa. Daisuke Niwa!"He stuttered and held out his hand enthusiastically.

His energy. He was probably some rich cookie who had never experienced anything to what she had."Um, (first name) (last name)"She headed back towards the cliff."H-hey! Get away from there! You could get hurt!"He exclaimed. Her stubborn side kicked in."Why do you care? You know nothing about me!" She stated sternly."I want to..I-I mean, well-" He stampered."Stop it! You're distracting me!" She snapped. He sighed."Hey, um, don't you want to live. I'm pretty sure he died like that for a reason..." He spoke softly. What? "Ok, who are you and how do you know about me?" She was now in front of him.

"W-well,"He looked away."Stop stuttering!" She shouted at him, he flinched but then straightened up."Uh, are you ok?!" She was feeling light headed. She wasn't even supposed to be outside in the first place. She collapsed but Daisuke caught her."P-put me down.." She whimpered as he picked her up. "Sorry!" He carried her to his house and layed her gently on the couch while he went to get some water. Her vision was hazy, her heart throbbing, and it felt like she just ran a marathon. He jogged back with the water."Here," He handed her the glass of water as she weakly leaned up and sipped some of the cold liquid."ah..Thank you," She said, relieved. "No problem, u-um about knowing about you. The Order told me...-"

She muted out his stuttering words of how The Order told him. The Order? Where they just giving her information away to anyone. "Daisuke," She interupted his explaining and ranting."If...If you work for The Order, then you must be a phantom thief," Maybe he was someone special, even though he did not seem like it."Oh, no,no me and Dark work, well, used to work for ourselves,"This made no sense...This boy. He couldn't be over sixteen, same as her."What do you mean?" Did something happen to his other half?

"I, uh, our work together was done..."He said looking at the ground. She nodded in acknowledgment."Niwa. If you help me figure out about The Order. I-I don't know how I could ever repay y-". "It's fine..I'll help you (name)!" He said bluntly. Daisuke might be an unexperienced kid, but he had spirit...A heart. Something she saw in Ty as well. They starred at each other in a comfortable silence."I'm sorry. I need to get back," She snapped out of her trance and tried to get up, which only ended up with her falling back down."You should stay," He said settling her back onto the couch."...Okay,"

* * *

**Yea Yea, It's kinda gloomy and grim, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, this will probably be added onto!**


End file.
